Fond Memories
by Yoshimoto Trigen
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke finally face down in a showdown with all their might, and... Naruto wins? Soon, Sakura finally realizes her feelings for Naruto! Rated: Mature Adult But when has that stopped anyone before? Naruto and Sakura romance and lemons galore.
1. Chapter 1: Defeat

**Hello! I have put my famous Naruto and Sakura fanfiction on hold, to try out a new idea from one of my fans: ****Darkfox123. This was purely his idea, but I am constructing it into my own way.**

It was morning. Sakura yawned and woke up… somewhere. She lazily looked around, and realized she was in the waiting area of the Konoha Prison! She looked up, and her memories suddenly flashed back…

Flashback 

_Sakura and the rest of the team could merely watch on, as Naruto and Sasuke were raging in a fight of the demi-gods of the shinobi. The fight was catastrophic, and the jonin-sensei's and the other former Rookiee Nine held back. Sai was taken aback so from this mix of colors of chakra, red and blue and the swirl of the rasengan beating like a heart against the flapping chakra of the Chidori._

_Naruto and Sasuke had stopped using Ninjutsu, and for a split moment, were engaged in a high-pitched taijutsu match. They used ferocity and speed that made them look like masters, but they fought each other and blocked each of their moves as if they had the same thoughts. _

_Sasuke threw his hands in a motion of a cross, and held one of Naruto's kicks. Naruto was held in place by it, and Sasuke grabbed on to the blonde's ankle. He shot a horrible glance of anger at Naruto, and he flicked his sleeves back. Serpents were emerging from them! _

He said out loud and firmly, as the serpents advanced on Naruto. "_Senei Jashu. (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)"_

_The team of Konoha ninja was shocked, as the snakes scaled around Naruto's torso, and were waiting at his neck._

"_Well, Naruto. I guess this means that you lost… again. This time, I will finish it." He formed a hand seal, focusing his chakra for a new Jutsu, but Kakashi had seen quite enough. He, along with Sai and Yamato, sprinted into attack, advancing closer to Sasuke._

_Sasuke saw the attack, and he spoke in a calm tone, "Go." _

A girl and a man leaped from a hiding place in the trees, and landed in front of the three Konoha shinobi. The girl's name was Karin, a former prison guard for one of Orochimaru's prisons, and the man's name was Juugo, the founder of the legendary Cursed Mark. Juugo was already immersing into his copied trait, drool water falling from his open-slack jaw mouth, blood lust in his eyes. Karin was firmly holding her ground, kunai in hand, willing to protect Sasuke with her life. 

_Sai was not letting his advance down, however, and he already was drawing on his summoning scroll. He had already finished his drawing when he was twelve meters away from Karin. He did two hand seals, and said, "Choujuu Giga (Super Beast Imitation Drawing)" His beast appeared off of the scroll, and charged Karin._

_She watched with confidence, and threw her kunai down. She put a hand seal together, and spoke out clearly, "Ototon: Su-pa-sonikku shuuha (Sound Jutsu: Supersonic Wave)" She breathed in, and she moved in to yell, but… no yell came out. It was a high-pitched scream of something of a banshee; it frizzled through the beast, which stopped where it was. It was roaring in pain, and dissipated into its original ink state. As the ink fell, the sonic wave was reaching to the ninja, who have stopped in shock of the surprise attack. Then, the sound tore through their eardrums. They grabbed their ears in intense pain, falling to their knees. The jutsu had ended, but their ears were bleeding from the damage, and their brains were throbbing to re-stabilize the water in the eardrums and the skull, which was flowing around freely from the sonic screech._

_Juugo sprung at the ninja, drool whipping out of his mouth, anxious to kill the enemies, but all of a sudden, he felt a fist against his stomach. It was packed with chakra, and it inflamed him in a way he would never forget. He was actually sent _flying_ through the air, and as he flew, he looked into the sea-green eyes of the kunoichi who punched him. _

_That pink haired woman was Haruno Sakura. She had taken Juugo by surprise when he was looking at the three ninja. Suddenly, Sai melted into ink, Yamato transformed into a wooden dummy, and Kakashi merely poofed into smoke. They were clones!_

_Karin, taken by surprise, leaped back. She pulled out another kunai, as did Sakura. They flew at each other, and their kunai struck with a clang. The sparks flew as they hit, and the real Kakashi, Yamato and Sai ran past them, going again to untangle Naruto._

_Sasuke saw this, so he spun Naruto around, and threw him like a sack, tossing him away. Naruto preformed a hand seal, and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone technique)" And a clone of him appeared, right on his back. The clone spun to face his back against the real Naruto, and Naruto leaped on his back and off, making the clone disappear from the hit. _

_He was aiming to get back in the fight, but Hinata tried to stop him. "Na- Naruto-kun!" She whimpered in her high-pitched voice, "You must stop and rest! Ka- Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-san will handle this." _

Naruto grunted to himself, and looked at her in the eye. His cerulean eyes were rebellious against her timid white ones. She saw something she never thought she would see from Naruto: Annoyance. "Hinata, for once, just once_, have some faith in my abilities!" He said out loud, and he sprung, using his chakra to give himself extra leap._

"_Naruto-kun…" She gasped; she had never seen Naruto like this before! He was acting so strange, so wild. He was even annoyed with her! She was only concerned for her role model…_

_Yamato, Sai and Kakashi have surrounded Sasuke by then, and Yamato had slammed his hands together to activate a jutsu. **"**Moku Shouheki no Jutsu! (Wood Barrier Technique)" Soon, a barrier of wood not only block around Sasuke, but it swiveled to incase him!_

_Naruto saw this, and he realized it was time for one of the jutsu Jiraiya taught him. He put his hands together, and started to summon every single last drop of chakra he could find within himself. The ground started to crack around him, and the rocks levitated by the thickness of the chakra he was gathering. He then started to perform hand seals. One after another, the handseals began spinning the chakra together._

_Kiba watched from a distance, and winced. _What is he doing?_ He thought to himself. He turned to Shino, and asked, "Hey, Shino, can you see what Naruto's doing?" _

Shino glanced at Naruto under his shades, but he couldn't tell what he was doing. Then, the bugs in his body stirred a warning, vibrating a message about the chakra. "Naruto… is doing a sealing jutsu!" Everyone looked in surprise at Shino, and stayed at their distance. Kakashi, Sai and Yamato helped supply chakra to the dome that was incasing Sasuke; who was using all of his strength to break out. However, the dome was too powerful, and he had lost so much chakra and strength from battling Naruto, that he was trapped. 

_Naruto had preformed the last fiftieth seal, stopping on the Dragon hand seal. He then shouted the sealing jutsu's name, "Gogama Chouin Jutsu: Kouki Hitoya! (Five Toad Sealing Technique: Final Prison)" And the chakra in his hands turned purple. He thrusted his hands onto the wooden prison, while Sasuke was fighting to get out. The chakra on his hands spread out across the prison slowly, causing black marks to leave behind where it has slithered. It then formed the symbols 'Five', then 'Toad', then 'Prison'. _

_Inside the dome, Sasuke's hands switched. Long strands of black oil or symbols were squirming onto his arm, like an outside curse seal effect. Behind it's stream, his arms were becoming dark purple, and he couldn't move them! His legs were also feeling the effect, and soon, the symbols have covered his entire legs and arms! He couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes! _My… my arms! My **jutsu!**_ His arms fell slack, and fell to his side, and he fell against the wall. The symbols crawled onto his face, and they made a motion around his eyes, and stopped, as if locked. His sharingan disengaged from the symbols, and it wouldn't come back! "What's going on?!" He yelled inside the dome._

_Naruto released his arms from the dome, and Yamato released the jutsu. The dome began to recede, but had trouble due to the seals. All of the squads regrouped around them, Juugo and Karin were surrounded as well. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled in fear of her crush's safety. Juugo stared, open mouthed at how… how… he couldn't even register it._

"_SASUKE!" He yelled in pain. The one man, the man who could stop his rampages and keep him from killing… was stopped. He clutched his head, as his own curse seal disappeared._

"_Juugo! Karin! Move, now!" A voice of a young man erupted from the trees, and small black pellets were thrown on the ground. From the pellets, a huge explosion of smoke erupted, plowing through the people. In the cover, Karin and Juugo made their escape from the Konoha shinobi._

_However, from the jump, Karin accidently, and or otherwise, smashed right into Sakura's head, and knocked her out._

**End flashback.**

Sakura put her hand onto her forehead, and felt a bandage wrapped around her forehead. She shook her head slightly, and looked around. She saw the door to the prison area, and stood up to walk over to it. She opened the door, and she saw down the hallway that two Anbu Black Ops agents were standing guard.

She walked down the hallway, and one of the guards looked to her. "Stay away from this area, ma'am, we're holding a dangerous rogue ninja in here."

Sakura looked to the room occupant list, and it read _Uchiha Sasuke – S Class Rogue Ninja_. She turned her attention to the Anbu member, and spoke in a stern voice. "I am Godaime Tsunade's apprentice, and I demand access into this room."

_Ugh. Stubborn._ The Anbu thought, and shook his head. "No can do, but you are not allowed-"

Then, a foot stomped into the room, causing everyone to turn a 360 degrees, and see Tsunade standing there. She stared at both the Anbu guard and Sakura, and waved for the Anbu to get out of the way. Behind Tsunade, walked in Morino Ikibi, the famous torture officer of Konoha. Sakura flinched at the sight of his face, and the memory of his scars. Then, she remembered what he does to people, and she silently thought to herself, _what is he going to do to Sasuke-kun?_

"Let us in." Tsunade rumbled, and the Anbu agents stepped out of the way, and pressed their hands together to form hand seals.

"Kai!" They said in unison, and the seals on the doors retracted. The door opened as the seals retracted, and Tsunade first stepped in. Ibiki followed, and Sakura joined them. Sakura looked past Tsunade and Ibiki as they walked down the hallway, and it was a long way down into a cellar-like torture chamber. She reached the bottom floor, and inside the room outside a large steel door were at least twenty Anbu guards, along with two she recognized: Yamato and Sai!

Yamato sprang up, and walked over to Tsunade, and saluted her. "Tsunade-sama, we have secured Uchiha Sasuke behind the door, as ordered. Fourteen doors of pure steel and several concrete walls are up, as well as my own wooden barriers around Sasuke, detaining him there along with the chains. All of this have been donated by, surprisingly, several village leaders, who want to see Uchiha Sasuke tied down nice and tightly."

Tsunade nodded, and pointed to the fortress of a door. "Ibiki is here to interrogate him. Open the door."

Yamato nodded, and snapped his fingers once. The twenty other Anbu members snapped on the period to attention, and activated handseals of their own. Yamato was the last, but he preformed an Earth-hand seal. They all then focused their large chakras together, and said, "Open!" The door thunderously slid open, and behind that door the other door did as well, and it continued on. Tsunade walked in, trailed by Ibiki and Sakura, walking through the openings as they appeared.

After all the doors were opened, and inside was a chamber with two large chains wrapped on a disheveled man's arms, and two more around the man's legs. The man was suspended in mid-air, and chakra seals were all over the chains, making them unbreakable through jutsu.

The raven-haired prisoner raised his head, and his black eyes stared at Sakura, and he chuckled. "Hello… Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2: Searchlight for a Lost Soul

**Sorry for not updating. School is a pain.**

Sasuke was suspended by the short chains on his arms keeping him in the air, as well as tight chains pulling his legs down. Sakura, Tsunade, Ibiki and Yamato walked in, and looked up to the raven-haired teenager.

Sasuke looked down at them, the seals around his arms, and binding to the ones around his curse seal and his eyes. He swallowed what dry saliva he had left, and spoke in a weak voice, "Well, well, well, Sakura. You and Naruto finally caught me…" He blinked, and sighed, "But I did not complete what I wanted." He looked up, looking at a lost. "Itachi is still alive. He's blind from using the Mangekyou Sharingan, but he's still alive. Kisame helped him out of the area, and we were chasing after him. He passed you and that man you guys were fighting before."

Tsunade stepped up to speak, "Uchiha Sasuke, you have repeatively attacked and injured, and twice almost kill, Konoha shinobi. Even if you have killed enemies of Konoha, you have released the Akatsuki against us, and as well as invading other nations. You will be sought upon all of the Kage of the land, to decide your fate."

Sakura was shocked by this, looking at her master. "Bu- But Lady Tsunade-"

Tsunade raised her hand, and spoke. "Sakura, I cannot discount that he has worked with an S-class rogue ninja, as well as others. Ibiki, begin."

Yamato put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, and brought her out. Ibiki approached Sasuke, and cracked his neck in preparation.

The Akatsuki regroup at last. Pein, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and Tobi are all that remains. They have decided against using the holograms, and decided on speaking face-to-face. Kisame was beaten up, while Itachi was blind. Zetsu was still his good, old, fucked up cannibalistic self with a split personality, and that basically was because he did little to no fighting. Tobi had his hood up, with no injuries on him. Pein was recovering from fighting with Jiraiya, while Konan was shaken up from nearly dying at her old sensei's hands.

Pein spoke out to them, "We need new members. This simply cannot do. Itachi is blind; Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu are dead. Does anyone have any leads to powerful rogue ninja?"

Tobi spoke up, "I know of one. He's from the Land of the Mist. He was once part of the Yoshimoto clan, which was a nomadic and powerful clan. They spread out among the different villages, and collected ninjutsu. This man I speak of was Yoshimoto Hakataru. He was so powerful; he began to break out against his clan's rules, and did what he pleased. The clan leader ordered an assassination on him by one of Kisame-senpai's friends; Momochi Zabuza. Apparently, some believe that Hakataru survived, since rumors of him are that he lives in a cabin in the far out ridges of the Rock Village."

Pein rubbed his chin, and looked to Zetsu. "Zetsu, go with Konan and seek out this man. I want you to see if he lives up to his reputation." Zetsu nodded, and Konan grunted in her mind. _Why do I have to go with the cannibal?…_

As they left, Pein went over to Itachi. He looked him in the eyes. "You are blind, are you, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded. "I used up my Sharingan against Sasuke, and he got away."

Pein lifted his finger slightly to Itachi's forehead, and Itachi put his own index finger on Pein's with fast reflexes.

"I've known I was going blind for a while now, so I have trained my hearing to help me. Don't think that just because I am blind it means I cannot fight."

Pein smiled, and nodded. "Good." He walked away, having a sinister plan for Konoha.

Konan and Zetsu crossed the border of the Mizu no Kuni (Water Country), and began scouting out positions that Hakataru was rumored to be in. Konan asked around, while Zetsu patrolled the lands through the trees.

After hours upon hours of searching, Konan arrives at a bar. She walks in, and she looks around. She looks to an elderly man, and walks up to him. "Do you know where Yoshimoto Hakataru is?"

The man looked up, out of his sake. He looked like an experienced drinker; he had no blush on himself, and looked quite calm. "Old Hakataru? He's a hermit who lives out in the forest. Two miles out; a small house. You cannot miss it."

Konan smiled. _Progress at last._ She turned to leave, but the old man spoke up.

"I warn you. This man is very ill tempered. He may seem calm and collected, but he has the essence of a prowling tiger."

Konan stopped, and looked back slightly. Then she turned, and walked off. She got onto her microphone, linked to Zetsu's.

"Zetsu, I have gotten the location of Yoshimoto Hakataru. He is two miles outside of the town, in the forest. His location is in a house."

Zetsu's voice cackled back; "Roger." Then, his other side spoke up. _**"But will he come with us, is the real question."**_

She considered her words, and brought the microphone up to her face again. "He won't have a choice."

**Sorry it may be short. I promise the next chapter will be more productive.**


End file.
